godzilla_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Shin Ghidorah
Shin Ghidorah or Ghidorah: Resurgence is an anime series centered around Godzilla's arch-nemesis, King Ghidorah. The show was a joint effort between Toho, Daiei, Universal, Warner Brothers and Legendary. The English dub was done by FUNimation and Ocean Entertainment. The show was first announced in early 2017 and released in late 2017. The English dub was released in early 2018. A second season simply titled "Golden Demise" was announced in late 2018. Series Overview "King Ghidorah, the malevolent arch-nemesis of the God of Destruction, Godzilla reawakens after a long slumber to find the world driven to the brink of collapse by kaiju. With no Godzilla to defend the Earth, King Ghidorah begins an epic quest to gather new allies for his cause and destroy and dominate the world humanity thought would never fall." -Official series website description Monsters King Ghidorah's Faction (Ghidorah Empire) King Ghidorah/ Grand King Ghidorah - A massive three-headed dragon from outer space who serves as the series's main protagonist, a title he shares with Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan and Kiryu. Megaguirus - The queen of a species of prehistoric dragonflies with a penchant for power, she serves as one of the series's protagonists and is King Ghidorah's love interest. She was at first distrustful of King Ghidorah, but reluctantly joins to claim power. Later on, when King Ghidorah saves her from Mothra Leo, she develops feelings for him and King Ghidorah eventually accepts her as his lover. Desghidorah - A relative of King Ghidorah, he is a fierce fighter and has a thirst for death and destruction. Gigan - A cybernetic monster and an old friend of King Ghidorah, Gigan was created by an unknown alien race to destroy Godzilla, however, he broke free of their mind control when he crashed into the home planet of the Ghidorahs. There, he met King Ghidorah and became his good friend. He serves as one of the series's protagonist. Mogu - An orphaned space dragon, he was adopted by King Ghidorah and Megaguirus. He was given the nickname "Prince Ghidorah" by Gigan, and serves as one of the series's protagonists. SpaceGodzilla - Created when one of Godzilla's cells entered space through unknown circumstances, combined with a crystalline life form, then entered a black hole and exited via a white hole. He is power-hungry and he has a constant rivalry against Megaguirus, who he views as incapable of obtaining power. He is a good friend of Gigan and King Ghidorah, and serves as one of the series's protagonists. Hedorah - A toxic sludge-like alien monster that fused with pollution, he prefers to thrive in polluted areas. Megalon - A beetle-like monster, he is the former guardian of the underground city Seatopia. Even though he is not very bright and not very intelligent, he makes that up with his brute force and raw power. Orga - The result of a group of Millennial Aliens absorbing Godzilla's Organiser G1 in liquid form, Orga is a ferocious brawler and tenacious fighter with brute force and Godzilla's regeneration abilities. Hokmuto - Two of a species of parasitic creatures known by the G-Force as M.U.T.Os (Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism), they lay their eggs in the corpses of Godzillasauruses. Even though he is relatively small, he is faster than most monsters and is able to fly. Femuto - Hokmuto's mate, she is bigger and more stronger, with no other abilities except her wild instincts and brute force. Hafun - An infant space monster, she is the offspring of Redmoon and Erabus, who are major antagonists in the series. He is adopted by Gigan and Biollante, who took pity for him. Godzilla/ Mothra's Faction (Earth Defenders) Godzilla/Super Godzilla - The God of Destruction that appeared in 1984, 30 years after the original Godzilla, he is the King of the Monsters and the founder of the Earth Defenders. He disappears when he falls into Mount Mihara, leading to the Hollow Earth, a nightmarish and hellish landscape. He is an irradiated Godzillasaurus. Baby Godzilla/Little Godzilla/Godzilla Jr. - Godzilla's adoptive son, he starts out as a baby Godzillasaurus nicknamed Baby Godzilla, and eventually becomes Little Godzilla or Chibi Godzilla after he absorbs more radiation. Finally, he absorbs more radiation and matures into Godzilla Jr. Mothra - The guardian of Infant Island, Mothra became the leader of the Earth Defenders in the wake of Godzilla's disappearance. She is Godzilla's love interest. Anguirus - Godzilla's most loyal ally and best friend, Anguirus is a tenacious fighter and ferocious opponent. He serves as one of the series's protagonists. He is an irradiated ankylosaurus. Rodan - An irradiated pteranodon with an affinity of fire, he is an expert with millions of years of experience under his belt. Baragon - An ancient beast who is an expert at digging, burrowing and underground operations. He is one of the smallest kaiju, but his battle prowess is impressive and he has taken down opponents bigger than himself. King Caesar - A monster who resembles the shisa of Okinawan myths and legends, he is the guardian of the Azumi Royal Family of Okinawa. Titanosaurus - A dinosaur just as powerful as Godzilla, he can create hurricane winds using his fin-like tail. Kong - The legendary eighth wonder of the world. Gorosaurus - A descendant of the Allosaurus from the same island Kong comes from. He has a grudge against Kong. Varan - An ancient beast who can glide through the air, he is Rodan's best friend and a brilliant strategist. Kamacuras - Giant praying mantises. Kumonga - A massive spider. Manda - The dragon-like monster who is the guardian of the underwater city of Mu. Fire Lion - A monster who is worshipped as a deity by the people of Mu. Zilla - A mutated iguana once mistaken as Godzilla himself. Mothra Leo - Mothra's own son. He can transform into a myriad of different forms, namely Rainbow, Aqua, Light Speed, Armour and Eternal Mothra forms. Kiryu's Faction (J.S.D.F) Kiryu - A Godzilla-like cyborg, he was built around the skeleton of the original Godzilla, thus, he has all of the 1954 Godzilla's memories and experiences. Mecha-Mothra - Mothra's cyborg doppelganger. Jet Jaguar - A humanoid robot who can change size at will. M.O.G.U.E.R.A - The JSDF's first functional mech. Mechani-Kong - The mechanical doppelganger of Kong. Neutral/Ambient Destoroyah - A devil monster made from a colony of prehistoric crustaceans, he once drove Godzilla to the brink of death. Battra - Mothra's counterpart. He is the defender of the earth while Mothra is the defender of humanity. He has a hatred for humans as he believes that they are destroying the world. For example, causing pollution and destroying the atmosphere. Biollante - Born from an experiment of Dr. Shiragami. She is part Godzilla, part rose and part human. She is Gigan's love interest, and she constantly helps the Ghidorah Empire. Gigamoth - Born from a mutated Mothra egg, Gigamoth is a hazardous monster that spreads radiation. Dogora - A mutant space cell kaiju that lives on the upper atmosphere of the earth. Ganimes - A mutated rubble crab. Gezora - A mutated cuttlefish that can walk on land using its tentacles. Kamoebas - A group of mutated matamata turtles. Anguirus Hound - A subspecies of Anguirus that lives in the Hollow Earth. Dagahra - An aquatic dragon-like creature who feeds on pollution. Frankenstein - A mutated humanoid, he dies trying to protect Kanto from Baragon. Sanda - A kind humanoid monster, Sanda spawned from a piece of Frankenstein's flesh. Gaira - Sanda's savage brother, he was once held captive by the Chinese Government. Mystery Bones of Infant Island - Also known as Skeleturtle, he appears as easter eggs that you can find, after which, you call a phone number stated at the start of the show and say the number of Skeleturtles you spotted in the episode. If you are correct, you can redeem free Godzilla merchandise. Yamata no Orochi - An ancient serpent from Japanese myth with eight heads and eight tails. Ebirah - A giant lobster who can use his claws to create a rapid slicing attack combo. Maguma - A giant walrus monster. Ghost Godzilla - The vengeful ghost of the original 1954 Godzilla, Ghost Godzilla is one of the two main antagonists, the other being Bagan. Bagan's Faction (Breach Beasts) Bagan - An ancient entity of evil originating from the Hollow Earth, he is the monster who killed of the rest of King Ghidorah's species. He is the founder and leader of the Breach Beasts, and he is seemingly unable to be killed. He is the one monster that King Ghidorah fears beside Godzilla, and serves as the series's main antagonist. Redmoon - A space monster, he is a general of the Breach Beasts. Erabus - Redmoon's mate, she is also a space monster and is a general of the Breach Beasts. Trilopod Army - They are a species of power-sucking alien monsters modified using Orga's DNA. Magita - The King of the Trilopods. Others/ Species The Titans - Titanosaurus's race. Dr. Goro Maki - A young scientist, he is a main human character. ' Miki Saegusa' - She is a telepath who was employed by the J.S.D.F and is a main human character. Dr. Mafune - A mad scientist, he discovered Titanosaurus. However, the rest of the world called him crazy and said that he was lying. Angered, he attempted to take control over Titanosaurus, but fails. Eventually, he is killed by Titanosaurus. Dr. Oniyama - An old friend of Dr. Mafune, he helped Dr. Goro Maki with his experiments and discoveries and is his mentor. However, after Bagan is killed, some of his soul entered Dr. Oniyama, and slowly took over his brain. He is slated to be the main human antagonist of the second season. Steve Martin - An old American reporter, who was the only American to witness the original Godzilla. Akane Yashiro - She pilots Kiryu and has a grudge against Godzilla, who killed her parents. Muans - The people that Manda guard. They eventually team up with the humans (whom the hate) to defeat Bagan. Muan Queen - The queen of the Muans. Seatopians - A group of underground dwellers, they worshipped Megalon, however, they were killed by the latter. Seatopian Priest - The only surviving Seatopian, he eventually helps the humans and the Muans to defeat Bagan. Meganulon - The species that Megaguirus ruled. They were either exterminated by humans or eaten by Rodan, which caused their extinction. Zone Fighter - An alien giant who once allied with Godzilla. It was revealed that he was murdered by Desghidorah when the latter presents his head to King Ghidorah. Mecha-King-Ghidorah/ Hyper Mecha-King-Ghidorah - Appearing in a post-credits scene in the last episode, he is slated to be a main monster antagonist of the second season. Hyper-Mecha-King-Ghidorah was also announced to appear. Syndication A manga series based on the show was published by Kodansha Comics. The manga was translated by Viz, and the English version hit the stores as soon as the English dub of the show was released. Arc Listing Story Arc 1 - Return of the King Story Arc 2 - The Earth Defenders Story Arc 3 - Rise of the Empire Story Arc 4 - The Demon Beast Episode Listing To be added.